ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS
by GuerreraSayajin7
Summary: Son Goku es uno de los mejores estudiantes de Artes Marciales de su universidad, pero su verdadero sueño es seguir los pasos de su abuelo Son Gohan y convertirse en un gran guerrero. Tras una disputa con su tutor de entrenamiento, es transferido a las clases del Maestro Roshi donde conoce a Milk Mao, una chica transferida que se especializa en las Artes Marciales…
1. PRINCIPIOS

**ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADO**

 **RESUMEN  
** U.A. Son Goku es uno de los mejores estudiantes de Artes Marciales de su universidad, pero su verdadero sueño es seguir los pasos de su abuelo Son Gohan y convertirse en un gran guerrero. Tras una disputa con su tutor de entrenamiento, es transferido a las clases del Maestro Roshi donde conoce a Milk Mao, una chica que se especializa en las Artes Marciales… A medida que transcurre el tiempo, ambos jóvenes entablan una extraña relación amistosa.

 **MARCO LEGAL:** Quisiera aclarar que los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la narración pertenecen 100% a Akira Toriyama, al igual que su magnífica obra, DB, DBZ.

 **CAPITULO 1: PRINCIPIOS**

Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento, se encontraba un joven de cabellera alborotada mirando un punto perdido en el suelo. –Amado Abuelito, este año en realidad quiero verte de nuevo… ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?-hablo consigo mismo. -¿Por qué…?-reitero entre dientes.- _Prometí que cuando creciera volvería a la Montaña Paoz, desde entonces han pasado más de doce años y aun siento que no he conseguido ser el guerrero que esperas recibir…-_ pensó mirando fijamente la ultima fotografía que tenia al lado del anciano.- _¿Por qué debo continuar estando aquí?-_

Después de su reflexión, se dispuso a seguir con su entrenamiento. Estaba golpeando con insistencia un saco de boxeo, hasta que este a causa de la fuerza que aplicaba el chico se rompió.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-reprendió una voz masculina detrás de él.- ¡No dañes los implementos de entrenamiento! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que midas tu fuerza?-el hombre de bigote se cruza de brazos.- ¿Acaso tu intención es embarrar mi cara con lodo después que te seleccione para el Torneo de Artes Marciales en diciembre? ¿Esta no es la última competencia de tus años universitarios?-interpelo con arrogancia.

-¡Para, Satan! ¡Siempre riéndote y gritando como un prestamista mafioso demandando dinero prestado! ¿Qué camino estrecho y elitista es este? Ordenando continuamente una y otra vez como idiota, sin si quiera participar…-esgrimió apretando sus puños.- ¡No enseñes obligando tu estilo por encima de mi talento como artista marcial!-

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-pregunto el adulto calmadamente ante la reprimenda de su alumno.

-¡Puedo decir más!-

-No… es suficiente… Lo capte, así que no vengas a ninguna de mis lecciones, le preguntare a otro estudiante que participe en la competencia, ya que tú no lo puedes hacer… Fue mi error sobreestimarte…-aclaro con desdén saliendo del lugar.

Desanimado y frustrado, Goku decide caminar por los alrededores de la universidad buscando distraerse. Pese a su aburrimiento, sus reflejos le ayudaron a esquivar a dos sujetos que salieron aventados con gran fuerza de un salón.- _¡Esto es verdaderamente patético!-_ reflexiono al verlos tirados en el pasillo. "Eso no es una mujer, más bien es un gorila" logro escuchar de ellos mientras se quejaban.- ¿Una chica?-formulo escéptico, sin embargo, su curiosidad fue más grande y corrió hacia la habitación que tenía un gran agujero en la pared. Con cautela se asomo y vio una silueta femenina que golpeaba a un sujeto. – _Sin duda, parece muy fuerte, se está defendiendo muy bien de esos pervertidos…-_ pensó con una sonrisa de lado _.- ¿Quién podrá ser…?-_ puso su mano en el pómulo de la puerta con la intención de abrirla, pero su acción fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-¡Son Goku!-la peliazul frunce el ceño.- ¿Es verdad que Míster Satan te excluyo?-

-¡Fantástico!-exclamo seguido de un largo suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ve y pídele perdón a Míster Satan…-sugirió la chica sentada junto al pelinegro en una mesa del bar.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? Aunque Sensei es estricto, él es el maestro más talentoso y famoso de Satan City…-argumento dándole un sorbo a su copa.- Todo lo que esperaste por conseguir ser inscrito en el torneo, has perdido tu oportunidad…-

-Está bien con lo del torneo… Después de todo no es el único al que puedo entrar…-manifestó con voz tediosa.- He estado entrenando por mi propia cuenta, además, mi único maestro es mi abuelo Son Gohan…-sonrió.- No quisiera estar endeudado innecesariamente con otras personas.-menciono con una sonrisa antes de dirigir su atención a la espumosa bebida que tenía en frente.

-Pues ve a visitarlo al exterior lo más pronto posible-ella lo miro de reojo y pudo notar cómo empezó a sudar.- ¡Que estúpido eres! Estar tan asustado de los aviones que ni puedes entrar en uno, ni siquiera usas las capsulas que te regalo…-suspiro.- teniendo una sola experiencia de un aterrizaje forzoso cuando eras niño, ¿Cuál es el gran problema?-él luego de llevar a su mente los mas traumantes recuerdos comenzó a temblar.-Y después el colmo de que por poco ahogarte en el mar, tampoco puedas estar en un bote…-se rio escandalosamente.

-¡Cállate! Nunca has pasado por eso, ¿Cómo entenderías?-se defendió aun nervioso y bebió de un trago todo el liquido que tenía en el recipiente frente a él.-Yo… quizá yo deba abandonar las artes marciales…-

-¿Eeh?-

-Aunque sea el hombre más fuerte de todo el Japón, no importa si no puedo mostrarle a mi abuelito el guerrero que soy en la Montaña Paoz.-hizo una pequeña pausa.- Quizá debería pedir ser un empleado en la compañía de tu familia, Corporación Capsula…- La mujer molesta por la incoherencia que había escuchado, se levanta de golpe dispuesta a irse.-No te vayas… Hoy quédate conmigo…-le pidió al detenerla del brazo.

-¡Idiota!-le grito deshaciendo con fuerza el agarre.- Ya no estamos en este tipo de relación, ¡Ya eres un adulto, deberías sentar cabeza!... Además, yo odio a los perdedores.- habiendo dicho esto se marcho dejándolo solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una bella pelinegra caminaba sola de regreso a su nuevo dormitorio.- Hoy prepararé algo delicioso para la cena…-se dijo a si misma sosteniendo las bolsas que contenían diversos víveres. Al entrar en el edificio, precisamente cuando subió al último piso, (En el cual se encontraba su habitación), mientras tatareaba una canción vio a un apuesto hombre recostado en el pasillo. -¿Eeh?-articulo mirando a los lados, pero no hallo a nadie más. Con sutileza camino hacia él y logro verlo de cerca.- Ah… Supongo que es uno de mis compañeros, ¿Cuál era su nombre?-mascullo haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. Pero se rindió rápidamente ante su intento fallido.- De todas maneras, no es apropiado que este aquí… Oye, despierta-anuncio jalándolo de la manga de su camisa, pero no despertaba.- ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Por favor, ayúdame… ¡Quiero estar contigo!- pronuncio entre sueños. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, de seguro era otro de esos pervertidos que conoció cuando se traslado tan solo hace unas horas en la universidad de Orange Star. Así que para darle un escarmiento, se acerco silenciosamente a su oído y le soplo con brusquedad.

-.-.-.- _Sueño de Goku_ -.-.-.-

-¡Qué lugar tan cálido!-sonrió al disfrutar de la vista en la Montaña Paoz.- ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué soy un niño?! Se supone que yo tengo 20 años…-expreso desesperado con las manos en la cabeza.- Bueno no importa…-comento luego de un par de segundos. –Escucho una voz… es tan melifluosa… ¿Quién podrá ser…?-se pregunto caminando en dirección de la fuente de sonido.- ¿Qué hace esa niña en el lago…?-confundido corrió hacia la pelinegra que extrañamente le era familiar.- ¡Hey!-saludo detrás de ella, pero la pequeña mujer no se volteo.

-Te he estado esperando…-le informo arrancando con delicadeza los pétalos de una flor.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Goku?-

-¿Eh? ¿Me conoces? ¿Desde cuándo?-cuestiono acercándose más para verla, pero no pudo observar su rostro.

-Creí que volverías por mí, Te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba…-prosiguió pero estaba vez entre lagrimas.

-No… por favor, no llores…-le pidió con preocupación.- _¿Por qué me siento tan mal al saber que esta desconocida esta triste?_ -analizo sin notar que de sus ojos también caían espesas gotas de agua.- ¿Por… Qué?-balbuceo al llevar su mano en la mejilla y notarla húmeda. Luego sintió como un fuerte ventarrón lo alejaba de su compañía, que parecía ser menor que él.- ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Espera! ¡No me quería ir! ¡Quiero estar contigo!-se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, pero aun mas cuando un molesto dolor se presento en su oído.

 _-.-.-.- Fin del_ _Sueño de Goku_ -.-.-.-

Sobresaltado, abre los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia uno de sus lados.- ¡Ahora recuerdo! Goku, ¿Verdad?-entreabrió su boca en señal de sorpresa cuando vio una joven a su lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-interpelo amenazadoramente.

-¿Eh?-profirió tratando de reponerse.-Y-Yo solo…-trato de hablar, pero aquellos bellos ojos le miraron con mucha más ira y esto logro intimidarlo.

-¿Qué haces recostado en la puerta de mi habitación?-se puso de pie y con los brazos cruzados, emano un aura siniestra. Tan pronto como él consiguió percibirla, se levanta rápidamente y retrocede unos cuantos pasos hasta la habitación continúa.

-¿Eh? ¿Este es mi edificio?-comento para sí mismo. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en la chica y noto que ella abría la puerta, pero antes de que entrara le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, algo que lo motivo a entrar rápidamente en su dormitorio. -¿Qué diablos pasa con esa mujer?-trato de regular su respiración.- Es posible que viva en seguida y también de que estudie en la misma universidad que yo…-puso sus manos en su cabeza.- ¡Tendré que ver nuevamente a ese monstruo!-grito.

 _Al día Siguiente…_

-¡Que dolor de cabeza!-se quejo un pelinegro mientras bebía de un refresco.- _¡Rayos! ¡Todo es culpa de Bulma!-_ le recrimino mentalmente, pero luego escupió el liquido que contenía en la boca al recordar a la temible chica de la noche anterior.- _Y también de esa mujer extraña…-_ suspiro. Pero la expresión de su rostro cambio a una de terror, al ver que la desconocida con la que apenas interactuó anoche caminaba cerca de él. Así que huyo de su presencia, aprovechando para ver el tablero de información.

-¿Maestro Roshi?- leyó de una hoja que indicaba su nuevo profesor de artes marciales.- No lo conozco, pero no puede ser peor que Míster Satan…-concluyo dirigiéndose a la sala de profesores. Al llegar allí, se asomo por la ventana y vio a la pelinegra dándole una fuerte patada a un anciano.

-¡No deberías molestarte tanto, Milk!-menciono el hombre mayor sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Hump! ¿Y todavía quiere que no me enoje? Solo estoy aquí porque mi padre fue uno de sus discípulos, pero no sé si pueda entrenar con un anciano decrepito y… ¡PERVERTIDO!-

-¡Oye! Yo no soy decrepito y mucho menos pervertido-contradijo poniéndose de pie.- Yo solo soy un admirador de la anatomía femenina…-rebelo con humildad.

El joven que los escuchaba cayó al estilo anime _.- ¿Este será mi nuevo maestro? ¿Un anciano lujurioso y libidinoso?-_ pensó mientras continuaba tendido en el suelo.

-¡Bien! Siendo así, participaré en su clase, solo que tendrá que permanecer a un diámetro de más de 5 metros, ¿Entendido?-Roshi iba a negarse, pero la chica lo amenazo con la mirada.- ¡Genial! Gracias por su cooperación-sonrió.- Me voy…-anuncio abriendo la puerta, pero apenas intento dar un paso, tropezó con algo o mejor dicho, con alguien.

-¡Cuidado!-escucho la advertencia demasiado tarde, pues lastimosamente la gravedad la atrajo al piso. Luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su frente, ya que sin notarlo se golpeo con el hombre que estaba debajo de ella.

-¡Auch!-emitió intentando levantarse, pero se fijo en el rostro del chico que tenía muy cerca y al ser consciente de que estaba encima de él, se sonrojo exageradamente.

Por otro lado, Goku apenas abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mujer de la que tanto quería huir, pero esta vez no sintió deseos de hacerlo. Estando tan cerca, pudo contemplar sus delicadas y finas facciones, se sorprendió de lo largas que eran las pestañas que adornaban sus ojos hipnotizantes y se sorprendió así mismo, al pensar que se veía muy hermosa con sus mejillas rojas.

-Ha-Hazte a un lado…-tartamudeo nerviosa sin moverse.

Él solo la miro fijamente, ignorando el hecho de que sus pupilas se dilataron.- T-Tu también…-El silencio reino entre los dos. Ambos temían que al moverse, incomodaran al otro. De repente, la puerta de donde salió Milk se abre mostrando la pequeña y aparentemente débil silueta del viejo.

-¡Ahora entiendo tu afán!...Vaya eres Goku, ¿no?-acaricio su barba mientras los observaba con detalle.- Parece que serás un muy buen sucesor…-indico con felicidad.

-¿Sucesor?-repitió ingenua. Entonces su mirada se endure al considerar que aquel estudiante solo se estaba aprovechando de ella, no podía pensar lo contrario ya que supuso que era alumno del anciano pervertido.

-No… Y-Yo…-intento explicar pero fue interrumpido por la mano de ella que colisiono con su mejilla.

-¡TONTOOOOOOO!-vocifero colérica antes de marcharse indignada.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Por qué fue eso?-frunció el ceño en el momento que acariciaba la zona afectada.- _¡Eso me dolió!-_ confeso internamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hola Goku!-saludo animosamente Krillin cuando vio a su despeinado amigo entrar al salón.- ¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamo estupefacto al notarle el área roja e infamada.

-¿Qué te paso, Goku?-curioseo Bulma preocupada.- ¿Estás bien? Nunca antes te había visto con un golpe en la cara-camino hacia él.

-Estoy bien… Perfectamente bien…-aseguro con el ceño fruncido dirigiéndose a su asiento a contarle a su grupo de amigos lo que le había acontecido.

-¿Qué fuiste atacado por una chica?-dudo Yamcha enarcando una ceja.- No digas tonterías… ¿Qué chica de esta institución es lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle una diminuta contusión al sujeto más fuerte de por aquí?-

-¡Te digo que es verdad!-hablo con sinceridad, pero ninguno le creyó y en silencio fueron a sus asientos, ya que una de sus maestras se dispuso a iniciar la clase.

-Bien, antes de empezar, les presentare a la estudiante transferida-miro hacia la puerta.-Pasa, Mao-san- Una enérgica afirmación se escucho detrás de la puerta y seguidamente se abrió.

-¡Mucho gusto!-la pelinegra hizo una reverencia vistiendo un traje chino de color azul.- Soy Mao Milk, vengo del área de Flypan en China… Mi madre era americana y mi padre es japonés, sin embargo, debido al empleo de mi padre tuve que vivir en China, pero como pueden apreciar, hablo perfectamente el japonés, así que pueden tratarme con toda confianza…-recalco con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Que linda! / ¡Es hermosa! / ¡Que piernas mas esbeltas!-murmuraron los presentes.- ¡Que buena figura! ¡Sus padres son de distintas nacionalidades!/ ¡Nunca había visto una chica tan linda como ella!/-

-Por lo pronto, siéntate en uno de los pupitres de atrás…-indico la mujer.

-Si…-asintió caminando lentamente a la ubicación señalada. Pero a medio camino reconoció la cabellera alborotada de alguien.

-¡AAAH!/ ¡AAAH!-gritaron ambos mientras se señalaron con el dedo índice.

-¡Tu eres el pervertido de hace un momento!-

-¡Eres la chica violenta de hace un rato!-se levanto molesto al recordar la agresión de la cual fue víctima injustamente.

-¿Vio… len… ta…?-deletrearon todos ante la discusión.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que chica violenta?!-reclamo con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Hace un rato en el pasillo me diste una fuerte bofetada sin si quiera tener un motivo!-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces, era verdad?-murmuraron sus amigos.

-¡Eso fue en defensa propia! Después de todo, no tolero a los pervertidos-

-¡No lo soy!-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué Roshi dijo que eras su sucesor? Es lógico que se refiriera a eso…-

-¡Pues no! ¡A penas si sabia el nombre de ese profesor! Fui trasladado de clase hace un par de horas…-

-¿Ah?-su expresión se suavizo al notar que el chico no mentía. Pero su orgullo no le permitiría quedar en ridículo frente a toda una clase.- ¡Te pedí disculpas!-mintió con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.- ¡No te hagas la victima solo porque te rocé un poco!-

-¡¿Cómo que un poco?! ¡Aun tengo roja mi mejilla!-narro acompañando sus palabras con exagerados movimientos en sus extremidades.- Además…-hizo una pausa.- ¡NO ME PEDISTE NINGUNA DISCULPA!-grito exasperado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No será que tienes la presión baja y por eso es que exageras y olvidaste lo que realmente paso?-prosiguió molesta.- Deberías perdonarme, ya que me disculpe…-

-¡NO LO HICISTE!-apretó los puños.- ¡Tu…-la señalo.-… GORILA!-enfatizo la última palabra haciendo que en ella se formara una vena hinchada al costado de su cabeza.

-¡¿A quién le dices Gorila?!-reacciono agresivamente dándole una patada en el rostro, él al estar desprevenido recibió directamente el golpe que lo envió a traspasar la pared. Todos los espectadores quedaron anonadados con lo que vieron, jamás creyeron que aquella chica tuviera fuerza sobrehumana y mucho menos que haya conseguido golpear al hombre más fuerte de la región.

 _-¿Aaah? ¡Soy una tonta! ¡¿Por qué hice eso?! ¡Todos me están mirando!-_ se regaño mentalmente mientras sus suaves mejillas de tornaron de rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Continuará_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. GRAVEDAD

**CAPITULO 2: GRAVEDAD**

Después de recuperarse del impacto, tanto Milk como Goku estaban sentados frente a su maestra que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos pararon saliva.- Deben trabajar juntos a partir de ahora en la cría de animales -impuso acomodando sus lentes redondos y anticuados.

-P-Pero/ P-Pero-intentaron oponerse, sin embargo, se retractaron nerviosos al escuchar el ruido que genero la profesora al golpear con sus puños el escritorio.

-Empiezan hoy después de clases…-continuo mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.-Por cierto, como eres nueva en el instituto encargare a Goku para que te ayude en lo que necesites-manifestó mirando a la pelinegra. Una vez la mujer mayor abandono la habitación, la chica se gira con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No te me acerques! Me vas a contagiar tu medrosidad- impuso con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo mismo te digo, no quiero convertirme en un gorila-contraataco molesto. Pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar con violencia, su siguiente profesor ingreso y junto con él sus demás compañeros _.- ¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?-_ pensó al observarla por el rabillo del ojo _.-_ ¡Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que causa tanto miedo! ¡Es tan violenta y me irrita en gran manera!-se rasco la cabeza con desesperación.-Es totalmente distinta a Bulma…-suspiro recostándose en la mesa de su asiento. –O a cualquier mujer que he conocido…-esta vez lo dijo con voz audible, algo que no paso desapercibido por la chica sentada a su lado.

-Detesto a los hombres que se quejan tanto de cosas que ya pasaron…-menciono de tal manera que él escuchara.-No quisiera que me consideren amiga de un chico tan vil…- Goku consiguió escucharla descubriendo al instante que era a él de quien se refería. Apretó los dientes para contener su ira.

 _En el Patio de la Universidad…_

-¡¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?!-grito exasperado el de cabellera alborotada rodeado de pequeñas huertas y casas de animales domésticos. Ella solo estaba a su lado cruzada de brazos.- ¿Vas a poder hacer el trabajo sin hablarme?-propuso queriendo alejarse de la pelinegra, pues relaciono su presencia con todas las desgracias que le ocurría.

-¡Rayos! ¡Qué quisquilloso eres!-opino dando fuertes pasos en la dirección contraria en la que él estaba.

 _-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tengo que estar con esta?-_ frunció el ceño mientras alimentaba a los peces en el lago. –Siento envidia por la gente que no está en mi lugar…-

Al día Siguiente…

 _-¡Qué difícil es el japonés!-_ pensó para sí al ver las diversas letras escritas por el maestro en el tablero. Hizo un puchero que no fue ignorado por su compañero. Una vez se terminaron las clases, la pelinegra salió del salón y detuvo su caminar al sentir un ligero golpe detrás de su cabeza. Curiosa se voltea y se encuentra con un estilo de cabello muy particular.

-¡Toma!-le dijo Goku extendiéndole un cuaderno.

-¿Para qué es eso?-pregunto desconfiada.

-La libreta de japonés, no pudiste anotar nada, ¿No?-

Ella se cruzo de brazos. –Me dijiste que no te hablará.-puntualizo con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Podrías dejar de entrometerte en mis asuntos?-pidió indiferente continuando su trayecto a la cafetería.

\- ¡Maldita!-profirió con los dientes apretados mirando con molestia las suaves y lacias hebras de cabello azabache que se meneaban al compas de su caminar.

 _En el Entrenamiento…_

-Oye, Goku-llamo Yamcha sentado junto con su compañero.- ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Milk?-divago mirando a la chica, quien estaba haciendo maniobras de estiramiento junto con los demás.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-contesto desconcertado. A pesar de que lastimosamente debía tenerla cerca, en ningún momento había conseguido tener una conversación amable con ella.

-Es que pasan mucho tiempo juntos-añadio mirando a la chica nombrada hacer ejercicio.- También hacen algo juntos después de clases y conversan amistosamente…-

-¿Amistosamente?-dudo enfocando su mirada en la pelinegra, quien estaba atando las agujetas de sus zapatos en medio del ring, pues iba a iniciar una pelea de calentamiento.- ¿Quién dijo…?-

-Fíjate, Milk-san es hermosa, me atrevería a decir que es más que Bulma, hay muchos que están interesados en ella…-explico sonrojado.- Se preguntan por qué vino a esta escuela, por qué en este tiempo y cosas así –

-¿Hermosa? ¿Esa?-pregunto conteniendo la risa. Luego ella hace algunos movimientos derrotando fácilmente a su oponente ganándose el aplauso de muchos, sin embargo, pese a ser admirada no se había acercado a alguien para establecer una amistad.- Cada vez me parece más un gorila…-opino cerrando los ojos. Acto seguido recibió un golpe con una de las pesas, luego tuvo que esquivar un pesado barril. -¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME!-demando desde el suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡TU DEJA DE LLAMARME DE ESA MANERA!-insulto amenazándolo con lanzarle otro barril, pero fue detenida por una rubia y otra pelinegra de ojos claros, las únicas mujeres que pertenecían al club de Artes Marciales.

 _Después de Varias Horas…_

-Ouch…- emitió Goku caminando en dirección a su edificio.- Esa gorila, ¿En qué ambiente se habrá criado para ser tan violenta?-se pregunto sobándose el rostro.-Aunque no soy quien para hablar de los ambientes…-suspiro al recordar a su familia, especialmente a su padre y hermano.

-Hey-saludo una peliazul alcanzándolo.-Toma, ahora tienes más golpes…-observo largándole una vendita.

-Oh, gracias… Esa maldita, por cualquier cosa me golpea…-conto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Lo bueno de ti es que eres amable, a pesar de que sean así contigo…-opino corriendo un mechón de su pelo color aqua detrás de la oreja.

-¿Eh?-

-Tomaste unos apuntes para Mao-san, ¿no?-recalco con disgusto.-Yo te vi…-frunció el ceño.

-Y-Ya veo…-contesto restándole importancia.- Me muero de hambre…-comento al escuchar la protesta de su estomago.

-Me quedare contigo esta noche…-determino la mujer agarrando el musculoso brazo de su amigo.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió al principio, pero luego sonrió de lado.-Creí que ya no teníamos ese tipo de relación.-enfatizo burlonamente.-En ese caso, podrías comprar algo para cenar, yo te esperaré en mi dormitorio…-sugirió al estar frente a su edificio.

-Está bien…-respondió de mala gana con los brazos cruzados.-Ahora vuelvo…-anuncio mientras se alejaba.

El hombre suspiro empezando a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Conocía a Bulma desde hace 5 años y sabia de lo difícil que era tratar con su temperamento. Sin embargo, con el tiempo consiguió dominarlo en determinadas ocasiones para su beneficio. Una vez llego al pasillo que correspondía a su cuarto, logro percatarse de la presencia de su vecina y compañera de clase.

-¡Rayos! ¡Japón es tan húmedo que se hace difícil respirar!-se quejo recostada en el muro, contemplando el paisaje. El joven decidió ignorarla y dirigirse sin obstáculo a su dormitorio. -¡¿Qué es eso?!-cuestiono la pelinegra tapando inmediatamente su nariz, ya que salió un fuerte hedor procedente de la habitación que precedía la suya.- ¡Es un olor tan asqueroso! ¿Viene de al lado?-escucho la puerta cerrarse.- ¿Acaso viene de esa habitación?-curiosa decide asomarse por la venta y vio montones de basura, comida en descomposición y ropa sucia. -¡Dios mío!-exclamo aturdida retrocediendo un par de pasos. Segundos después, decide tocar el timbre con mucha insistencia.

-¡Voy!-se oyó un grito dentro de la edificación.-Esta vez no tardaste con la comida…-manifestó mientras abría la puerta, pero su boca se entreabrió de sorpresa al encontrar a una chica distinta a la que esperaba.- ¿Qué pasa?-interrogo al ver como Milk ingreso en su propiedad sin su autorización.- ¡Estas invadiendo propiedad privada! ¡Tu habitación es la del lado!-le indico con confusión.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, tonto!-hablo con el ceño fruncido al inspeccionar el lugar.- ¡Desinfectante!-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Busca todos tus utensilios de limpieza!-ordeno con desesperación.

-¿P-Por qué?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes vivir en este basurero?-le reclamo alzando una caja.-Botare esto…-

-¿Qué?... ¡NO! ¡Son las revistas de Krillin…!-expuso avergonzado ante la posibilidad de que ella viera lo que contenía y lo considerara un pervertido de nuevo, pues aquellos libros podrían ser la evidencia que la mujer podía utilizar para golpearlo con libertad.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué es?-señalo con ansiedad una olla que contenía una sustancia de dudosa procedencia.

-Estofado de crema…-

-¿Y eso?-

-Arroz con huevos de pescado… Por lo general no me gusta desperdiciar la comida, ¡pero la comida de Bulma no es comestible!- explico rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo creció este hongo?-

-En ropa sucia-

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-interpelo aterrorizada.

-No tengo idea…-

 _Un Par de Horas Después…_

 _-¡Que idiota soy!-_ pensó Milk lavando el último plato en la cocina.- _¿Por qué me moleste así? Pase dos largas horas limpiando…-_ una vez termino, miro hacia los lados tratando de hallar a aquel hombre desordenado que tanto detestaba.- ¿Dónde estará ese tonto?... Bueno, no importa, ya me voy-determino caminando hacia la salida. Pero a medio trayecto, algo en una habitación le llamo la atención. Al adentrarse más y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, una fuerza extraña cubrió su cuerpo obligándola a caer al suelo. Podía sentir la formación del sudor mientras intentaba ponerse de pie _.- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan pesada y se me hace difícil respirar?…-_

-¡Es sorprendente que hayas conseguido pararte!-hablo una voz detrás de ella.-Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a la gravedad primero-aseguro caminando al centro de una maquina y oprimió el botón rojo del centro. Apenas hizo eso, la habitación regreso a la normalidad, pero la chica cayó al suelo. Ella estaba de rodillas cuando Goku le ofreció una mano, sin embargo, ella se negó.

-¿Cómo es que no te afecto?-averiguo con el ceño fruncido mientras se paraba.

-Bueno, me he estado acostumbrando, es 10 veces más que la gravedad normal de la Tierra…-conto encogiéndose de hombros.- La verdad empecé a usar la máquina de gravedad hace tan solo tres días, por eso me sorprende que tu de inmediato consiguieras ponerte de pie…-Ella sonrió, pero ese gesto desapareció cuando escucho un fuerte rugido.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-

Él se rio.-Solo mi estomago…-revelo con su típica sonrisa y una mano detrás de su cabeza.- Me muero de hambre…-luego la miro a los ojos tratando de trasmitir lástima.- ¿Crees que puedas prepararme algo? Por favor o me moriré de hambre…-suplico juntando sus manos.

-¡Hump!-se cruzo de brazos molesta por la petición.- ¡¿Me estas creyendo tu criada?!-no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. ¡Qué hombre más irritante! ¿Acaso no basto el hecho de que limpio todo su dormitorio?

-No, claro que no…-se apresuro a decir agitando sus manos en defensa, no sería apropiado que se enfadará con él.

-¡Me largo de aquí!-expuso dirigiéndose con determinación a la salida. Ya eran las 8:00 pm y aun tenía que prepararse para el siguiente día.

El pelinegro no quería que se fuera o al menos no sin que antes él hubiera contenido su apetito. Así que una idea brillante se paso por su cabeza. Había visto en ella, un gran interés y curiosidad por entrenar en la máquina de gravedad, sabía que amaba las Artes Marciales como él. Por ello, la siguió y antes de que ella pasara el umbral de la puerta, hablo.- Te dejaré usar la máquina de gravedad si me cocinas algo delicioso…- ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa?-

-Bueno, si no fuera así… Ya te hubieras ido-evidencio con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato, la mujer estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. –Toma...-ofreció al dejar sobre la mesa un humeante platillo para Goku, quien había estado sentado observándola con atención.

-¿Qué es esto?-indago estudiando cada detalle de la comida frente a él.

-Arroz frito-

-¿Lo hiciste tú?-consulto con fascinación. Realmente quedo asombrado con el indescriptible olor que desprendía del plato.

-¿No me estabas viendo mientras lo hacía?-camino hasta la nevera.- Hice también encurtido de verduras.-

-¡Eres asombrosa!-exclamo lleno de felicidad.- ¡Eres como las abuelas del campo!-Ella ante el comentario frunce el ceño y cierra con agresividad la puerta del refrigerador.

-¡Me voy!-aviso quitándose el delantal con dibujos de señales de precaución que decía: ¡Peligro! ¡Goku cocinando!

-¡Gracias por la comida!-expreso tomando la cuchara e introduciendo un poco de comida en su boca.- Delicioso, lo mejor que he probado… -comento disfrutando del sabor.- Puedes quedarte y comer un poco… Después de todo tu lo cocinaste-propuso mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Está bien…-contesto caminando de vuelta para servirse un plato de arroz.

Después de unos minutos, el joven rompe el silencio incomodo.- Por cierto, ¿Por qué te transferiste en una época como esta?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me saltas con eso?-cuestiono nerviosa abriendo la llave del lavaplatos, para asear la vajilla que utilizo para comer.- Pues por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre…-

-¿A qué se dedica tu padre?-

Ella se volteo rápidamente.- ¡E-Eso qué importa!-puso las manos en la cintura con el ceño fruncido.- ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar contándote sobre mi vida privada?!-hizo una pausa.- ¡Me iré de aquí!-

-Está bien-contesto.- _¿Eh? Este olor… Me parece que lo había percibido antes…-_ pensó cuando ella paso por su lado _.- Me trae recuerdo…-_ en ese momento el sueño de hace unos días se presento en su mente.- ¡Oye!-llamo, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio.- Es un aroma que me parece muy familiar…-mascullo sentándose en la sala para ver televisión. _-¿En donde habré sentido ese olor?_ -fue su último pensamiento antes de que se durmiera en el sofá.

-.-.-.- _Sueño de Goku_ -.-.-.-

Una fresca brisa removió los cabellos alborotados de un infante de aproximadamente 8 años de edad. Estaba en medio de un hermoso lago y en frente suyo se encontraba una niña. El niño la mira fijamente.- Volveré pronto, dentro de 12 noches y…-hizo una pausa.- Seré la mejor compañía que puedas tener por toda la eternidad…-prometió con seriedad.

La pequeña se sorprende y deja de lado su silencioso llanto. Con una de sus manos seca las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, mientras con la otra sostenía una esfera naranja con cuatro estrellas rojas. Ella lo miro con timidez e inmediatamente bajo la cabeza de manera que su barbilla casi toca su esternón, esto le permitió a su blanco sombrero cubrir su hermoso rostro. De repente, se escucho el suave sonido de las campanillas movidas por el viento. Ella lentamente y sin alzar la mirada, extiende su brazo ofreciendo su dedo meñique. Él parpadeo un par de veces y asiente imitando la misma acción de su acompañante. –Siempre te protegeré…-menciona entrelazando sus dedos como señal de un nuevo pacto.- Y guardaré con cariño la esfera del dragón…-

 _-.-.-.- Fin del_ _Sueño de Goku_ -.-.-.-

-¡Goku!... ¡GOKU!-grito Bulma haciendo que él se despertara aturdido.

-¿Q-Que paso?-cuestiona adormilado mientras restriega con la mano su ojo izquierdo.

-Te quedaste dormido, creí que me esperarías despierto-anuncio apagando el televisor.- ¿Por qué todo esta tan limpio y ordenado?-divago mirando por todos lados.- Normalmente tu vives en un basurero…-

-Bueno, es que…-articulo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.- De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto al mirar su reloj de mano y ver que eran cerca de las 10:00 pm.

-Tuve que ir a la capital para comprar el arroz chino que tanto me gusta…-se cruzo de brazos.- Voy a servirte la cena…-

-No tengo hambre-comunico bostezando.

-¿Qué?-emitió asombrada, pero luego sonrió.- Ya veo, creo que tienes hambre de otra cosa…-en seguida comenzó a desvestirse frente a él.

El sujeto solo la miro a los ojos. No quería rechazarla abiertamente, pero no estaba de humor para esas cosas. -Vístete…-

La heredera de corporación capsula ensancho los ojos. No consiguió comprender lo que acontecía, nunca él había rechazado sus encuentros furtivos, es más, era él quien los planeaba.- ¿P-Por qué?-

Él suspiro. Había olvidado lo sensible y delicadas que eran las mujeres en esos casos.-Tengo sueño…-confeso entre bostezos. –Si quieres mañana, podríamos hacerlo…-propuso caminando hasta su habitación. Ella solo lo miro y frunció el ceño.

-¡NADIE RECHAZA A BULMA BRIEFS!-vocifero indignada después de vestirse.

-¿Eh?-se voltea.- ¡Espera Bulma!-trato de impedir que se fuera de esa manera, pero ella azoto la puerta y se marcho.- Bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto…-le resto importancia y se dispuso a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Llegas tarde, Milk!-recalco el joven de cabellos alborotados al ver como la chica ingresaba en la máquina de gravedad. Habían pasado cinco días desde que ambos empezaron a usarla.- _¿Qué le habrá pasado? Siempre llega temprano…-_ pensó enarcando una ceja.

-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!-grito desesperadamente con las manos en la cabeza.- ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR HACIENDO ESTO! ¿En dónde diablos conseguiste esta máquina?-

-¿Qué?-trato de averiguar confundido.- ¿Qué te pasa de buenas a primeras?-

-Es que hace un momento, unas chicas de la clase me dijeron esto…-conto con la mirada pérdida y expresión de horror.- ¡Oye! ¿Son Goku y tú tienen una relación?/ Si, es que siempre se ven conversando muy entretenidos y después de clases también se la pasan juntos…-lo dijo imitando otras voces.- Así dijeron…-

-¿Qué?-emitió sonrojado.- ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?-

-¡¿Quién dijo que conversamos entretenidamente?!-mordió con fuerza su pañuelo.- ¡Si estamos juntos a la salida de clases es porque estamos entrenando! ¡Qué fastidio! ¡¿Cómo pueden relacionarme con un tipo como tú?!-señalo con indignación.

-¡Oye!-se quejo humillado.- Por si no lo sabías, soy el hombre más fuerte de toda la academia y tengo un sinfín de pretendientes…-hizo una pausa.- Además, dijiste que odiabas a las personas que se quejaban mucho…-

-¡Como sea!-exclamo de brazos cruzados.- Enciende la maquina…-pidió con poca amabilidad. Estuvieron entrenando por tres horas con una gravedad 20 veces superior a la de la Tierra. Luego de eso, Milk decidió ir a su casa.

\- ¡Qué bien huele!-comento al terminar de cocinar. -¡Ya está lista mi cena!-exclamo con felicidad. Había hecho una cantidad exagerada de alimentos, ya que estaba hambrienta, especialmente después de agotar toda su energía entrenando. Se sentó en la mesa y antes de llevar un pequeño trozo de comida a su boca, sonó el timbre. Con el ceño fruncido, debido a la interrumpió se apresura a abrir su puerta.

-¡Sorpresa Vecina!-saludo el joven de cabellos alborotados con una sonrisa y un plato vacio. -¡Vine a cenar!-a la pelinegra se le resbala una gota de sudor al costado de su cabeza.- ¿Qué? ¿Llegue muy temprano?-

 _-¡Perfecto! Sigo haciendo trabajo de caridad…-_ pensó haciendo una señal para que siguiera.

-¡Todo se ve delicioso! ¿Qué es?-pregunto sentándose frente a ella.

-Pollo a la cabresa…-respondió con orgullo.

-¿Pollo a la cabresa? ¡Genial! Nunca lo había probado…-sonrió ante el festín.

-¡Dime una cosa!- golpeo con sus puños la madera.- ¿Por qué rayos tengo que alimentarte todas las noches?-interpelo con molestia.

-Bueno es porque…-se rasco sonrojado la parte posterior de la cabeza.- Eres una chef mágica, cocinas mejor que mi mamá… Además, si no lo haces no te prestaré la cámara de gravedad…-al terminar, empezó a comer con rapidez lo que le correspondía.

Milk suspiro _.- Siento que estoy alimentando a mi mascota…-_ pensó mirándolo con cierto recelo.

-¡Aaah! ¡Qué delicia!-exclamo con una sonrisa satisfecha luego de acabar de comer. -¡Que maravillosa es la vida de casado!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás me casaría con alguien como tú!-asevero poniéndose de pie para recoger los platos sucios.- No solo nunca llegaré amarte, sino que honestamente te odio…-argumento levemente sonrojada, algo que le causo gracia al chico.-El casamiento ni siquiera entra aquí en fotografías…-sentencio señalándolo con el dedo índice.- Bueno, eso es algo que tú mismo sabes…-se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Eso… no lo sé-contradijo con paciencia.

-¿Eh?-

-Los sentimientos de la gente pueden cambia-aseguro con una sonrisa divertida.-Tu hoy puedes odiar a alguien, pero, mañana podrías amar a esa persona…-

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Eso nunca pasará! ¡Tú no eres mi tipo!-

Él se rio de su reacción, sinceramente le gustaba ver como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, le resultaba divertido.- ¿Oh, en verdad? Estaba seguro que si…- le lanzo una mirada coqueta-Haz empezado a entrenar en la máquina de gravedad solo para estar conmigo, ¿no?-

-¡Eso no es verdad! Y… ¡DEJA DE MOLESTARTE!-grito ante aquella mentira.- ¡Nunca lo haría!-

Él no contuvo más la risa, se veía tan graciosa que incluso dos pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos al reír. -¡Qué bien! Entonces, gracias a ti no cometeré el error de casarme contigo, por si acaso…-dijo entre carcajadas.- Gracias por la comida…-se despidió con alegría dejándola sola con un montón de platos por lavar.

-¡IDIOTAAAAA!-logro escuchar cuando salió de su apartamento. Sonrió de lado mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Continuará_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
